Marc-Antoine Trevelyan
L'''ord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. Shepherd and leash of the wayward order of Templars, purger of the heretics from the ranks of the Faithful. Champion of the blessed Andraste herself. Overview '''Physical Appearance Marc-Antoine is a fairly tall man, standing at just above six feet, muscular enough, like a warrior should be. Often characterized by the scars he got while defending the people of Haven during the Elder One's attack. His left hand is visibly pale up to the elbow, which seems to be the Anchor's doing. Personality Marc-Antoine is nothing if not passionate. Passionate Andrastian, knight, and friend. He is a charismatic man, blessed with remarkable ability to lead. He definitely is not quick to trust, but because of his honesty, quick wit and humor, those he calls friends are indeed lucky. He possesses admirable poise and endurance, much like anyone who has been through a Templar training. Rumor has it that he can be manipulative at times, and merciless, if need be. 'Talents and Skills' Lord Inquisitor is well regarded as one of the most talented swordsman of his age, as well as a skilled diplomat and a shrewd negotiator. Biography History Born in 9:18, Marc-Antoine was born to a wealthy family of Trevelyans. His mother, Eugenie Trevelyan, was a famous patron of fine arts with ties to Orlais, where she spent most of her life. His father, Callum Trevelyan, was born into power being poised to become the bann of Ostwick. Marc-Antoine was raised in the spirit of Andrastianism, which did not bother him at all. He spent his young years learning everything he could, growing in his faith, being prepared as his father's successor. However, Marc-Antoine decided to take his fate into his own hands and at the age of 11 forced his parents to let him formally begin the Templars' training, which was met with much enthusiasm by the Knight Commander of Ostwick, Ser Darron Coulson, who became one of his mentors and close friends. The boy learned quickly, he was a model student, even surpassing his older colleagues. His training, however, came to a halt when his mother fell ill in 9:35. Young lord Trevelyan decided that he should spend more time with his family now that such a hard times have come, and devoted himself to the idea of becomiong a proper courtier. He has learned a great deal of etiquette, other nation's customs, and pretty much everything a young man such as himself should have learned long time ago, much to his father's approval. His faith never wavered, and when the Conclave was announced, he knew he had to go. Ignoring his mother's wish to stay, he headed straight for Haven, as he believed the Maker would have wanted him to come and do whatever was needed to stop the mage-templar war at last. What happened at the Conclave, however, did not quite go according to plan. In-game Marc-Antoine was proclaimed the Herald of Andraste following the events of the Conclave. His legend spread almost momentarily, everyone in south Thedas was talking about him. Whatever their opinions were, he clearly proved his worth by not only silencing the clerics in Val Royeaux, but also defeating rebel mages and rogue templars in southern Ferelden. Marc-Antoine chose to go after the Templars, being afraid about the future of the order he almost joined. He uncovered the secrets of the Red Templars, killing an Envy Demon in the fortress of Therinfal, and helping the proper templars back to their feet. His victory, unfortunately, did not last long. The Elder One decided to show himself and attack the village of Haven in the Stormback mountains. The ancient magister, Corypheus, has destroyed the village completely, his forces killed many innocent, but the idea of Inquisition survived. The Herald stood against the ancient darkspawn and survived their first encounter, only to be named Inquisitor soon after, when the remaining Inquisition forces found their way to an old castle in the middle of the mountains, Skyhold. Aided by the Champion of Kirkwall, a rogue Grey Warden known as Alistair, Inquisitor managed to track down the Venatori Magister that infiltrated the Grey Warden's ranks and led to the destruction of the order. Inquisitor attempted a siege of the ancient Adamant fortress, and with the help of his many allies, he managed to break the Warden's defence, and beat Erimond. Corypheus lost his demon army, as well as possessed Grey Warden mages. Marc-Antoine got the invitation to Halamshiral, to attend the peace talks that were meant to bring an end to the War of Lions. After carefully navigating through the court, Marc-Antoine managed to uncover the truth of Duchess Florianne de Chalons, and humiliated her before everyone at the palace. Thanks to a great deal of information gathered along the way, Inquisitor had revealed Briala's machinations and ultimately ended her misery. Gaspard had been stripped from his titles, and Celene remained on the throne. After the events at Halamshiral, Inquisitor's attention remained in the south, with Corypheus marching his troops towards the legendary elven ruins of Mythal. Inquisitor fought his way through the endless Venatori and finally confroted the hosts of the temple. The ancient elf called Abelas greeted the Herald, who was respectful to the traditions and performed the greetings ritual ahead of the temple. Thanks to the help of mysterious elf, Marc-Antoine arrived just in time to find Corypheus' lieutenant, Tevinter mage by the name of Calpernia. The Herald exposed Corypheus by showing Calpernia what exactly were her master's plans towards her. The Tevene mage left the temple, letting Inquisitor claim any power that lied inside it. Inquisitor was hesitant, but eventually decided to take the Vir'Abelassan's power for himself, denying his ally, Morrigan, the power she seeked. After fighting his way through the Emerald Graves, Heralt headed for an ancient alter site that the voices of the Well told him about. There, he confronted a massive, green high dragon that he eventually bound to his will. He was ready to fight Corypheus. The Heralt did not have to wait long for the final confrontation with his ancient nemezis. Corypheus appeared at the temple of Sacred Ashes, and attempted to rip open the Veil one last time, but this time Inquisitor was prepared. With the help of the massive high dragon, Inquisitor managed to kill Corypheus' dragon, and later struck the Magister down and sent the broken, defeated Magister to the Fade. Jaws of Hakkon After the successful campaign against Corypheus Inquisitor Trevelyan turned his attention towards Ferelden once again. He embarked on a journey to find the remains of the last Inquisitor Ameridan in the Frostback Basin. There, Herald managed to establish a healthy relationship with the local Avvar, supposedly catching the eye of the thane, Svara Sunhair. He was, however, already very much in love with his chief ambassador, lady Josephine Montilyet. In the Frostback Basin Inquisitor discovered ancient tevinter structures, powerful and terrifying creatures, and a cult that attempted to bring the Avvar god Hakkon back to life. Inquisitor once again proved himself by defeating the icy dragon, breaking the Avvar that opposed the Inquisition, and winning the gratitude and friendship of the Avvar of Stone-Bear Hold. Descent After dealing with unrest in southern Ferelden, Orzammar called for help. The earthquakes that have been recently happening threatened the dwarven capital, and the Herald decided it was of paramount importance to help out. Inquisitor descended into the Deep Roads to uncover long lost secrets of dwarven empire, and end the threat of the earthquakes. With the help of a Legion of the Dead commander, and a dwarven scholar Valta, the group found out about the Titans - powerful, ancient creatures that were the Stone itself. They were confronted by the mysterious Sha-Brytol, a strange dwarves clad in iron suits filled with Lyrium. Inquisitor fought his way to what he thought was a heart of a Titan and ultimately silenced it, saving the world once again, and leaving behind the mysterious dwarf Valta, who may have just become the only dwarf with the gift of magic. Trespasser Two years after the death of Corypheus Inquisition was called again, this time for a sort of evaluation. Divine Victoria I, also known as Cassandra Pentaghast, former member of the Seekers of Truth, former right hand of two previous Divines, Beatrix I, and Justinia V. Ferelden and Orlais have felt it necessary to do something with the new power in Thedas. Ferelden wanted it completely disbanded, while Orlais wanted it very much alive, albeit weakened and less independent. During the Exalted Council, Inquisitor had a chance to meet with his old friends, but the festivities were cut short when Leliana's agents found a dead Qunari soldier in the Winter Palace. Inquisitor once again stumbled upon a conspiracy, this time involving a strange group of Qunari, who planned a massive attack on the southern Thedas. Inquisitor descended into the Crossroads, which he remembered from the time Morrigan showed him her Eluvian. He confronted the Qunari, who seemed to believe he acted on behalf of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf from elven legends. Eventually the Herald found out about the Dragon's Breath plan, which involved simultaneously detonating a great deal of strategically placed Saar'Gamek barrels to cripple the southern kingdoms of Thedas and begin their invasion. Inquisitor stood strong against Qunari forces, witnessing how the Qunari leader Vidassala attempted to sway Iron Bull to their side, and almost succeding. Bull stood strong and remained at Inquisitor's side. Inquisitor freed the dragon Qunari have been experimenting on, and headed through the Eluvian. At this point he knew that all of this was because of Solas. He also knew that the Anchor, which has been acting out lately, was slowly killing him, just like it did at the beginning of his story. Inquisitor needed Solas to stop the Anchor's magic, and he couldn't let Qunari stand in his way. Having practically said his goodbyes to his friends, and to his love, Josephine, he went after the ellusive mage. In the end, they met eye to eye, and what happened later came as a shock to Marc-Antoine. His former friend and advisor was the ''Dread Wolf, the Fen'Harel that orchestrated all this. He was the one who gave the Orb to Corypheus, he once led his people to freedom from his brethren, the Evenuris. The God of Rebellion told Marc-Antoine his plan - to destroy this world, so that it cam be rebuild, to bring elves back to their former glory. At this point Marc-Antoine was a friend no longer. He couldn't believe in Solas' words, and after the elf relieved him from the Anchor, Inquisitor had sworn to end Fen'Harel. Inquisitor came back to the Exalted Council, and shocked everyone by unceremoniously disbanding the Inquisition. He thought it was too dangerous, too corrupted to be kept alive. '''Post-game' After the Exalted Council Inquisitor finally had time to rest. Even though he knew Fen'Harel's plans, he needed a break. He travelled to Antiva, to spend time with his love, and soon wife, Josephine. For the first time, he was just...happy. Rumors,however, grew legion among Thedosians. Some of them thought that Trevelyan moved north only to be closer to Tevinter, to keep tabs on what is happening in the Imperium. Some did not even believe that Inquisition truly was disbanded. Those smarter knew that you can't kill an idea, and that Inquisition still remains, just not officially. Now, people were really afraid of the Inquisition. Relationships Cassandra The Herald was good friends with Cassandra, even though the start to their relationship involved handcuffs, and not the good kind. He helped her uncover the secrets of her former order, confronted the Lord Seeker Lambert and found out the truth of Tranquility. Cassandra later sat on the Sunburst Throne, and continued to support pretty much anything he wanted her to. They had rather similiar views, which scared people a great deal. Blackwall The mysterious Warden never really found a common tongue with the Herald. Marc-Antoine never doubted his intentions, but did not enjoy a man like Blackwall, who seemed too eager to please, like a puppy. He also had little patience for brooding, which seemed to be Blackwall's favourite past time activity. After the events of Val Royeaux, Inquisitor decided to bring Rainier back to the Inquisition and let him serve, provided his life now belonged to him. Rainier was glad to fight alongside Grey Wardens, since Inquisitor spared them at Adamant. Iron Bull The towering, muscled, love-making, name-taking, and unapologetic Qunari quickly became good pals with Trevelyan. They both enjoyed the same things: good food, intriguing gossip, fighting and love making. Bull was even Inquisitor's wingman when Trevelyan decided to court Bonny Sims before he commited himself to Josephine. Marc-Antoine was glad Bull didn't decide to turn on him after Vidassala ordered him to. Solas Marc-Antoine always regarded Solas as very useful, and a key member of the Inquisition. Intelligent, with a wealth of knowledge, and also a cunning mage, Solas was a great advisor in all matters magic. They both travelled many paths together and grew quite fond of each other, which Solas wasn't afraid to voice. Everyone knew they both had deep respect for each other, although the spell was over when Solas told Marc-Antoine who he was. Marc-Antoine was determined to stop Solas whatever the cost, and help save this world again. Vivienne The Grand Enchanter and Herald have always been good friends since their first meeting. Both were cunning, both enjoyed the Game, and knew how to play it. Marc-Antoine was very glad to find a mage such as Vivienne, who was, in his opinion, one of the most reasonable mages he has ever met. He always had a great deal of respect for her because of her views on Chantry, and mages in general. They both wanted Circles back, and they were both happy to bring them back. He even considered her as the next Divine, and did his part to honor the memory of duke Bastien. Dorian The Tevene mage, although quite controversial, and certainly one of a kind, turned out to be a good friend. Herald enjoyed a man who could make a scene in an empty room. He valued his advice, his quick wit, and sense of humour. Having helped to reconcile Dorian and Halward, Inquisitor became an important person in Dorian's life, and he couldn't be happier. Marc-Antoine has never had many friends, but now with his new title he was able to meet amazing people, whose friendship could potentially open many doors in the future. Sera Although Marc-Antoine has welcomed Sera into the Inquisition, he never really accepted her. She certainly was useful, or rather, her friends were useful, but she just was not his type at all. Too childish, showing an alarming lack of the ability to look at the bigger picture. He really was not amused when Sera became so defensive when he accused her of shortsightedness and hypocrisy after the events of Verchiel. They remained in contact, because Marc-Antoine wanted to at least try to help her grow as a person. Cole When Marc-Antoine met Cole in the Fade, in Therinfal, he didn't know what to make of the weird looking boy in a hat, but he quickly became aware of how amazing Cole is. Inquisitor liked Cole because the boy made him help others apart from doing it himself. Trevelyan liked the way Cole affected him as a person, and the Herald wanted to nurture Cole and use his talents carefully, partly because he was afraid what would happen if Cole turns into a demon, since he remained a spirit. Cole was Inquisitor's shadow. Thanks to Cole, Inquisitor could stand unarmed in a room full of enemies of Inquisition and they still would hesitate to even make a step forward. Varric Sometimes Inquisitor found it hard to believe in half the things he saw along the way, and Varric was always there to be just the same. They both liked calling half the things they do utter bullshit and just talking about pretty much anything non-Inquisition related. At times they were both tired of pretty much everything, and nothing connects people quite like complaining about the same stuff. Leliana It always bothered Inquisitor how cold Leliana could be at times, so he made sure to steer her away from becoming just a glorified assasin. He valued her work, believing that she's the best spymaster this world will ever see. They connected very well after finding Skyhold. They both used to spend long hours sitting at the top of the tower, sipping tea, and plotting devious plans together. Cullen Cullen was a proper bloke, proper general, proper advisor. Herald was sure he'd never find a general like Cullen. He always liked Cullen's no nonsence attitude and simple, but good reasoning. He was just what Inquisition needed. Not everyone has to be a great player of the Game, after all. Josephine Since their first meeting Marc-Antoine had a good feeling about the charming lady ambassador. He used to spend quite some time with Josephine in Haven, but it was in Skyhold where their relationship blossomed into something more. After helping her out with the House of Repose everything started for good. The talk with Leliana, then his confession up in his chambers. He knew he chose well, and he knew he found the love of his life. Miscellaneous *Marc-Antoine has a sister, Liane, who's most likely to be the next ruler of Ostwick *He was once offered a title of Chevalier by Celene, but he refused *He and Michel de Chevin are great pals, so good that after the events of the Exalted Council Michel headed north to gather information on Tevinter for Inquisitor *Servis continued to serve even after disbanding the Inquisition, and he gave Trevelyan a pair of ancient, beautiful elven rings said to have magical properties that shield a person from illness. Marc-Antoine used one of them as engagement ring for Josephine. *Inquisitor lost his sword when fighting the big Saarebas at the end of Trespasser. The sword was called 'Wolfsbane' and rumor has it that it has a powerful enchantment. *While he let the Wardens remain in Southern Thedas, he still has deep mistrust for them Gallery SPrUXvs - Imgur.png|Inquisitor Trevelyan|link=https://imgur.com/SPrUXvs